clocktowerghfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu Midoshima
Yu Midoshima (御堂島 優 Midōshima Yū) or Alyssa Hale in the American version, is the 17-year-old protagonist of [[Clock Tower Ghost Head|'Clock Tower Ghost Head']]. She is a girl with a second personality named Shō, who possesses her sometimes throughout the game. Profile Apperance Yu has short dark brown hair that looks almost in one piece. Her hair length ends just about at the end of her chin. She has her hair pulled back with a red-orange colored headband into place. Yu is shown to having big brown eyes and has creamy ultralight colored skin. Her main outfit in the game is her school uniform. Her uniform has a green blazer that looks like any other type of uniform and has a white shirt underneath it showing her white sleeves at the end of her wrest and above the chest. Her necktie is red-orange matching her headband, and her skirt is a light shade of dark cool-grey. She also wears long white socks along with dark brown shoes. Personality Her personality as matches the way she looks. Yu is a very nice, caring person, and heart of gold. She is gentle, and also known for her quiet. She also gets paranoid very easy. She is also very lonely. State that she is, she is also very, very shy. She also seems to not have any friends other then Bates, and some what of Akiyo .In a comic, it shows many students in her school bullied her because of being a girl very gloomy girl. Biography Yu was born to Fushihito Saidō in 1982. Her real name was Rin Saidō. She was born as one of the twins, who was not suppose to be born because of the Saidō curse that happens every few generations. Takashi Midoshima wanted to bring down Fushihito, because he was jealous of him. He digs up the Saidō grave with the help of his brother-in-law Hajime Takano. They both found her alive and they also found a statue with her. Takashi renamed her to Yu Midoshima after he adopted her. Takashi first didn't know that Yu had an alter ego, that was her really her dead twin brother's spirit in her body. The alter ego is named Shō, who was cruel, but was nice to Yu. Once Takashi discovered the alter ego, he bought Yu an amulet that prevented Shō from coming out. At one point, Alyssa was sent to a mental institute because Shō murdered some boys in her school who was bullying her while she was walking in the hallway. Drama CD Yu went to a mental institute because Shō took over Yu's body and murdered three students and a teacher. Once she arrived at a train station in Osaka, she talks to an old man before he went for the next train. Afterwards, she heads to the Takano's house. Clock Tower Ghost Head Chapter 1 Yellow Cursed Doll-''' Yu arrives to the Takano's household and sees no one around. She greets herself and takes her shoes off and puts on slippers. Yu hears a strange sound which frightens her a bit. She then turns the bathroom light on and goes into the bathroom. To her horror, she sees a leg sticking out of the toilet, and then she hears someone laughing manically. She leaves the bathroom and goes into wash room. In the wash room, Yu discovers a key in the cabinet, and wonders where it goes to. She then looks into the bathtub and is frighten because of the human torso she finds in the tub. After seeing the the torso, she than hears the manically laugh again. Yu runs out of the bathroom, and makes her way to dining room 1, and gets scared when she sees a arm on the table. The arm has yellow liquid surrounding it. The arm jumps and frightens Yu more and she falls to the ground, not knowing that she accidentally dropped her amulet. She stands up and walks backwards a little, than runs out of the room. Yu goes upstairs, and goes into Akiyo's bedroom. When she goes into her bedroom, she sees yellow liquid around the floor chair. Yu goes over to the floor chair to check it out, and discovers a head that rolls off. She is scared and frighten, because the head was Akiyo's. Yu will cry, "oh no, Akiyo!" Shō then replies to her, "don't be afraid, Yu." She answers him by saying, "No, don't come out." Shō comes out anyways, because Yu doesn't have her amulet on her anymore. Shō will either go to the living room, or return downstairs into the dining room 1 and sees Yu's amulet on the floor. He will pick it up and Yu will take over her body again. Trivia * In the original version of the game, her name is '''Yu Midoshima, but in the American version it was changed to Alyssa Hale. Her real birth name is Rin Saidō, but in the American version it's Lynn Maxwell. * Her American version's name Alyssa, was reused for Clock Tower 3's protagonist. ** Clock Tower 3's protagonist's last name also starts with Ha, like Yu's in the American version. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters